how to spend valentines day together
by negixramen
Summary: I JUS FINISHED THE 2ND CHAPTERRR! lollllits about takutoxmitsuki! please rr
1. Chapter 1

First of all…I'm a mitsukixtakuto fan! Yea! Go mitsuki and takuto! - --nya!

**Chapter 1: eichi's birthday!**

"woowwww! The clouds look like eichi-kun! right, Takuto?" I asked him

"…" takuto made a face

I sighed.

"**OHH NOOOOOOO!**"

"eh? What?" takuto asked me.

"t-today i-is today.. is EICHI'S BIRTHDAY! Oh no! how could I forget?"

"ughh! 'Eichi-kun! Eichi-kun!'" takuto teased "that's how you always act! So!…so! …pathetic!"

"**I AM NOT! IM NOT PATHETIC! AND I DON'T ACT LIKE THAT EITHER!**"

"HUMPH! Don't lie to me!"

"I am not!"

"liar!"

and with that he flew away

"t-takuto!" I shouted. 'geez! Why does he always run away from me? He may be scared of something…' I thought.

"meroko…" I said.

"hmmmm? Don't bother me…I'm sleeping… its 3 at the morning! Too earlyyyyy…"

yeah… it was 3 in the morning… 'I guess I need some sleep.' I thought to myself.

"takuto…" I mumbled when I was asleep.

"w-why are you so mean to me? Jeezz!"

takuto came back (talk about perfect timing…)

"jeez! I like you takuto!"

takuto blushed

"wh-whats all this! Is theis a prank mitsuki!" takuto grumbled.

"b-because…you are an very important friend!"

"HUH!" takuto blushed.

(takuto: I kinda expected a lil more… pleasseee alice! DON'T MAKE ME DO THISSSS"

alice(me): do what? (sry.. im kinda dense…)

takuto:…uh.. HOW SHOULD I NO! STUPID!"

alice: 'ur the one whos stupid.. not knowing the meaning of what ure saying…')

**At the morning…**

Yay! My school trip is today! And best of all! Its eichi's birthday! Today, im going to have the best day of my life because of it! Yaay! Im sooo happy! And I hope takuto is too.

I sighed.

But… why does he always watch over me like a guardian or something…? Is it that I am careless! Argh! That takuto! Im going to shout at him!

A tear ran out of my eye.

"Hm.. hey! Mitsuki, why are you crying?" takuto asked.

'geezz why do I keep thinking about him when I'm mad at him! Awww.. this is so annoying..' I thought

"hey!"

"HUMPH! STUBORN!"

"w-wha!"

and with that, I ran all the way to school, trying not to cry, but I couldn't help it I – I couldn't stop my tears from falling!

'I-I can't believe it! Takuto! BAKA! IM NOT ThAt careless!"

I was too busy trying not to look at takuto that I totally forgot about eichi's birthday!

(Mitsuki: n-n-o! please! Alice! Don't do this to me..!"

Takuto:…"

Alice:….")

Takuto suddenly remembered that it was his birthday too!

"d-damn! Why do I have to have the same birthday as that "Eichi"person!

to be countinued...


	2. Chapter 2

hiii.. i hope you enjoy reading! -

**Takuto and Eichi's birthday at the same day!**

Takuto… WH-why am I crying because you think I am careless? Arghh! Why am I even thinking of it! Jeezz! It's eichi's birthday and I should have a little party! I wonder if Takuto would want to come to it…

"MITSUKIII!" Kumi called

"e-eh?"

"com'n! we're in the same bus! Yippee! Its your first trip!"

"y-yeah…!" I frowned.

"hmm? What's wrong?"

"n-nothing…" I mumbled.

"mitsuki… I know you don't want people to worry so you always say you're fine, but if you keep this up, feeling upset, then you won't be happy and so will the rest of us…"

kumi smiled.

"k-k-kumi…" I was surprised. I never saw kumi like this! Never!

"um.. well.. there Is boy, Takuto um.."

"w-what! Your new boyfriend!" kumi asked excitedly

"n-no!" I blushed. "um.. well.. he thinks I am careless…"

"mitsuki… I never saw you like this.. usually you don't really care if anyone thinks you're careless…"

't-that's right..' I thought to myself 'but, why am I upset about it?'

"well.. its because… um.. he's a real close friend… and I can't help it but be upset if he makes fun of me…(even though he always does…)"

"mitsuki…" kumi started crying " s-so.. its so sad…"

and all of a sudden, kumi turned into a shinigami with cute bunny ears.

"m-meroko!" I shouted.

"shhhh! Takuto would find out! I just wanted to know what happened to you guys and I wanted to say…Takuto…"

(Takuto: NOOOO! DON'T TELLL!"  
Meroko: tell what?"

Takuto: DON'T TELL MITSUKI WHAT I TOLD YOU!"

Meroko: you didn't tell me anything… alice made it up…"

Takuto: oh…")

"yeah? What did he say?" I asked

"well.. even though he makes fun of you in the outside, he still was there for you because.. you can't always try to do things all b yourself."

"oh… I thought he thought that I was careless…"

'I'm sorry Takuto…' I thought to myself.

So.. the trip was sooo cool! But other people didn't think so… it's my very first trip so.. of course I would think this way!

**At home…**

"Takuto…" I said with a mini kawaii cake on my table, "I'm.."

"s-sorry…" Takuto interrupted (he wasn't listening to what she was saying…"

"e-ehh!"

"I made you cry this morning… didn't I?"

"w-well… it's a misunderstanding…"

"oh.. I see.."

"umm.. Takuto?"

"yeah?"

"happy birthday…"

"**H-H-OW DID YOU KNOW!**" Takuto blushed

To be continued…


End file.
